The Curse of the Cab Driver
by Elizabeth A.Green
Summary: A mindless, pointless however FUNNY fanfiction about what happens when you tick off a cab driver
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This story is produced by Liz(Elizabeth) and her best pal Christine. We were bored, and this is the result: :)  
  
*  
The Curse of the Cab Driver  
It was a rainy night. Guess what? 21-year-old Hermione Granger was on a midnight flight back from her job! Hooray.   
  
Liz: This is boring, why does she have to fly?  
Christine: Because, you dingleberrie!  
Liz: That makes sense.  
(Liz yawns and Christine tackles the keyboard)  
  
Hermione sighed to herself and thought of her lover, Harry James Potter.  
  
Liz: GOD! I yawn and you start writing about HARRY!?  
Christine: What'd ya think I was gonna write about?  
Liz: I 'unno.  
(Mysteriously dives into a pool full of jello)  
Christine: That's what happens when you write a fanfiction! (Laughs evily) Now I get to finish the fanfic! Hehe  
  
Hermione checked her watch again. It read 12:45.   
"God, I've GOT to get home!" Hermione said, hitting the cab driver in the head.  
The driver started cursing at her and said, "You asshole! I'm going as fast as I can!"   
"Don't speak to me like that, don't you know who I am?"   
"Heartbroken? Diseased? Rabid?" Cab Driver said wearily, turning right towards New York.  
"No, I'm Hermione Granger. Who the hell are you? NO ONE!"   
"OOh, scary miss. Now sit down before I shove you out the window."  
  
Liz: Ahh, that was refreshing...what did you do to my story!!!!????  
Christine: I made it more interesting. Next, she's gonna make out with the cab driver!  
Liz: NO WAY! This is supposed to be romantic! Hermione is supposed to be the heartbroken pretty girl that meets up with Harry like, ten years later and they get to know each other again and... I can't reveal the resta the plot!   
Christine: You just did, dinglefart!  
Liz: It's not right to call people names. I hear it wrecks people's self-esteem.  
Christine: Too bad, yours is already in shreds!  
Liz: I can't help it if I'm not popular!  
Christine: Maybe if you took off those hideous neon-green shoes you'd actually get a date!  
Liz: My turn to write the story, and these are my favorite shoes!  
I can't depart from them!  
Christine: (Sarcastically)Oh dredge and misery!   
Liz: I'm gonna go find a snack, later! And don't touch my fanfic! I might actually win an award with this thing!  
Christine: Don't worry, I won't! (Laughs insanely, and madly)  
  
The cab driver pulls into the driveway and Hermione gets out.   
"Thanks for nothing!" Hermione said, as she slammed the door.  
As the driver pulls away, she realizes she forgot her purse!  
"Hey, you idiot! MY PURSE!" She screamed as she chased after him, both of her shoes in hand.  
She hurls the shoes at his windows and they shatter his glass window.  
The driver crashes into a tree and bursts into flames as Hermione runs to fetch her purse through the rubble.  
She emerges several minutes later, her purse on her shoulder.  
"All cash seems to be here, fake ID, and blue lipstick. Good." Hermione said as she entered the shack she lived in.  
  
Liz: (R  



	2. Curse of The Cab Driver Chapter 2

Liz: (Reading) Hmm, not that bad. Except for the burning cab..thing, it was good!  
Christine: I thought it gave the story a more "dangerous" edge. Hermione can be reckless in this story, right?  
Liz: As long as she doesn't like, make out with Harry, ok?  
Christine: Fair enough! (Mumbles) You old cheeser, I'll do it anyway!  
  
Hermione entered her "house" and was immediatly hit in the breasts with a football.  
"OOH! Ouch, whoever just did that is owl pellets!"   
Mickey Mouse walks around the corner-  
Liz: Hold on here, MICKEY MOUSE? Are you drunk?  
Christine: Wouldn't you like to know?(Smiles drunkily, and faints)  
Liz: Hears a vague THUNK!  
Liz: Now its my turn to write the fiction!  
  
Hermione enters her beautiful mansion, and gives her coat and slighty-singed purse to her butler, Jeeves.  
"Thanks Jerves, and send up a martini, I'm getting drunk tonight."  
"As you wish."  
"Thanks!" (Mumbles "You old fart")  
  
Christine: What are you doing to the story? It was going great till you mentioned Jeeves!  
Liz: It actually has a plot! Unlike your dingle story, "Oh, she saves a purse from a burning cab!"  
Christine: I was getting there but you wouldn't let me finish!   
Liz: (Snorts) Yeah right.  
Christine and Liz: (Snorting and Laughing)  
Liz: EEEW! I just swalled some flem!  
Christine:(Lights a Jumbo-Size Cigar) I swallowed my snot!  
Christine: OOUCH! It burns! I swallowed my cigar!   
Liz: Nice move, Ace. (Snorts)  
Liz: (Dives into mysteriously-appearing yellow cheese)   
  
Mickey Mouse starts humping Hermione. Hermione screams and jumps out the window-  
Liz writes:  
-and falls into someone's arms  
Christine: HEY! What'd you do?  
Liz: I was TRYING to make Harry suddenly catch her, but you had to interrupt!  
Christine: Isn't this story supposed to be pointless? Why'd you drag in Harry?  
Liz: Harry plays an important part in Hermione's life, DUH. Grow a brain!  
Christine: WHATEVER!  
  
Christine continues with:  
A faerie, who somehow gets let into the shack, gives   
  
  
  



End file.
